<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa V4: "Identity Crisis" by Metalrebel599</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789291">Danganronpa V4: "Identity Crisis"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalrebel599/pseuds/Metalrebel599'>Metalrebel599</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanganronpa, danganronpa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalrebel599/pseuds/Metalrebel599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name was Tsumugi Shirogane, and I was the mastermind behind Team Danganronpa's 53rd Killing Game: "Killing Harmony". <br/>But that's not the whole truth, the world outside does wish for more Danganronpa, but that doesn't mean that I do. Before "Killing Harmony", I wasn't Tsumugi Shirogane. <br/>I don't want to be a part of any killing game, but I don't have a choice! If only I could remember my real name... </p><p>(Story Inspired by Danganronpa, all credits to Spike Chunsoft)<br/>(Cover Credit: https://youtu.be/71N8ZV96qaM)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 0: "I Am the Mastermind" </p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi Shirogane, otherwise known as the mastermind stood silently. As she and Monokuma were watching the carnage caused by K1-BO, the two were waving towards the audience.</p><p>I can't believe it, Danganronpa can't end!</p><p>This was her worst despair imaginable, her dream that her life was meant for was being destroyed! She had lost.</p><p>But how could this happen?! The survivors didn't choose despair or hope!</p><p>Whatever, even if this ending isn't well received by the viewers, at least it isn't boring. Although, this ending definitely is lackluster.</p><p>That was her last thought, as Tsumugi Shirogane and her Monokuma were crushed by a giant rock. Their remains splattering across the entrance to the Ultimate Academy. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>No......,</p><p>No...,</p><p>NO!!</p><p>I jolt awake, finding myself drifting in a black void. <br/>What is this?</p><p>What's happening to me?</p><p>Suddenly I am bombarded with memories. Names and faces start rushing through my head.</p><p>First a boy with green hair and various piercings: <br/>Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Survivor, <br/>I KILLED HIM.</p><p>Next, a girl with a pink school outfit, musical notes embedded into the skirt she is wearing. <br/>Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, <br/>I HAD HER EXECUTED.</p><p>This keeps going on, and I see other people, either as corpses or in the process of being killed. <br/>The only thing I keep thinking, <br/>I KILLED ALL OF THEM.</p><p>In the middle of my breakdown, I only then notice the person on the ground in front of me.</p><p>She looks like me, but she's different. She seems angry. When she glances back at me I see her look of terror, shrinking beneath my stare.</p><p>Seeing her there, I then notice the weight in my hands.</p><p>A shot put ball? It's heavy, but I can see my reflection in it. I look so tired.</p><p>The woman starts to get defensive, but before she can say anything I myself become overwhelmed with rage and pain.</p><p>Those people took everything from me, and turned me into this?!</p><p>When I refocus, I realize that I'm crying. The girl with my face has had her head bludgeoned in. Her blood is slowly seeping out of  her head. The blow  knocked off the glasses from her face, and her blue eyes are closed.</p><p>I can't handle it, seeing the blood on my hands. I pass out, feeling myself falling into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The girl is smiling, a wicked grin. Danganronpa will never end.</p><p>Junko Enoshima the 53rd is dead        </p><p>Junko Enoshima the 53rd is dead.</p><p>Welcome to Danganronpa V4...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: The World Is Full of Colorful People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up in a room...</p><p> </p><p>A classroom?</p><p>Where am I? <br/>How am I even here?<br/>I was crushed by a giant rock along with Monokuma!</p><p>I immediately notice how different I feel. I feel sane, I don't like Danganronpa, at least not what it stands for. <br/>But still, if I am somehow here what does that mean for everyone else who died? </p><p>And again, where am I?!</p><p>I feel scared, why am I here? This makes no sense! Maybe I should be handling this better but I can't. Waking up in a strange place with no understanding of how I ended up here?!</p><p>This can't be happening...</p><p>My panic only heightens when I notice the boarded up windows and the overgrown plants everywhere.</p><p>Am I at the Ultimate Academy? This is exactly like the old classrooms.</p><p>But that's impossible! K1BO destroyed the academy after I was defeated. Everything about this is wrong...</p><p>Okay Tsumugi, you need to figure this out. I am here, but I don't know why right? Time to use my head and figure out what this is.</p><p>I stand up and walk towards the door, wary of what I might find on the outside.</p><p>I find myself in the familiar hallways of the Ultimate Academy, an exact replica of the place where the killing game happened. </p><p> </p><p>Am I alone here? I feel real, but maybe this is some kind of nightmare...</p><p>???: Heyheyhey!</p><p>Huh?</p><p>I turn around, and see the creature that like me should be dead...</p><p>???: Well then, you probably already know what's happening, but do me a favor and keep quiet will you? If you try to warn anyone about what this is, then I will have no problem killing you.</p><p>The famous black and white Monokuma is right in front of me, and he has a Gatling gun aimed right at me from the ceiling!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Decision:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsumugi enters a familiar setting, and finds a familiar figure...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi's? POV:</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma: </p><p>"So, you probably have lots of questions, but I'm not telling. If you hope to get anywhere here, you better be a good girl and play by our rules."</p><p> </p><p>"Go to the gym, the next cast is all there."</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: "Wait?! I don't understand, you turned me into the mastermind and made me kill all those people! I am somehow alive again and you want me to do as you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma:</p><p>"Um yeah pretty much, I literally have a gun aimed at your head sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>"But really you just need to deal with it, you aren't getting any special privileges this time Miss. 614."</p><p>Tsumugi: </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"614?"</p><p>Monokuma: </p><p> </p><p>"Okay enough talking, goodbye sucker! Hahahahaha!"</p><p> </p><p>This is bad! He is here and everything he said means that another killing game is starting!</p><p> </p><p>But I guess I don't have a choice, not exactly new for me...</p><p> </p><p>After Exploring the School:</p><p> </p><p>Everything here is exactly like I remembered, the school is basically untouched!</p><p> </p><p>Having walked around the inside of the school, I find myself at the entrance to the gymnasium. Okay, as soon as I go through here, there is no turning back.</p><p> </p><p>If I stop now, then Monokuma will kill me, but is that really the worst thing that can happen to me here?</p><p> </p><p>At least then nobody else will get hurt because of my choices.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was instinct or maybe it was some part of me who sought a new change.</p><p> </p><p>I opened the door, and I come face to face with the new Ultimates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Meet the Cast and Find Some Surprises...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsumugi meets the new cast, and someone she already knows...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi's? POV:</p><p> </p><p>???: "Hey look, it's another person."</p><p> </p><p>???: "Wow she looks pretty freaked out, but I guess I can't blame her."</p><p> </p><p>???: "...!"</p><p> </p><p>???: "Well that makes 14, so you think that's everyone?"</p><p> </p><p>I look around the gym, and see a total of 13 other people, all of them in relatively plain clothing, that must mean the talent integration hasn't happened yet.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, are they going to make me the mastermind again?!</p><p> </p><p>I freeze when my eyes make contact with a familiar face. She doesn't look like an Ultimate, but there is no way I could ever forget her.</p><p> </p><p>She glares at me, and I see the confusion and fury in her eyes. But she then closes them, seemingly calming herself down.</p><p> </p><p>She walks over to me, and puts her hand on my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>???: "Do you have any idea what this is?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi?: "Um, no! I really don't know?!"</p><p> </p><p>Is she going to kill me? I know I am not the mastermind, but she would have no problem killing me right?! She probably thinks I want another killing game to happen!</p><p> </p><p>???: "It wouldn't be a bad decision, why should she let someone like you live? Even if it wasn't actually you, YOU did hurt her and the people she cared about."</p><p> </p><p>This is too much. Please get your hand off of me...! </p><p> </p><p>???: "Hey are you okay, you two seem the most stressed out of all of us? Do you know each other?"</p><p> </p><p>A girl with purple and red highlights walks towards the two of us, seemingly hoping to diffuse the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Maki Harukawa?: "No, I just wanted to check on her."</p><p> </p><p>Maki takes her hand off of my shoulder. Although she gives one final glare at me, she looks at this other girl with a small but warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "I'm sorry if I scared anyone, are the rest of you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Girl with highlights: "Yeah, I honestly feel pretty freaked out, but who wouldn't be? I mean I got shoved into a van by men I don't know and was knocked out. Not exactly a good day."</p><p> </p><p>Maki: " I see, is this the case for everyone here?"</p><p> </p><p>She briefly glances at me, but looks back at the others. I notice she seems to be analyzing the situation, is she looking for people who weren't kidnapped?</p><p> </p><p>All the others either give nods of affirmation or some other form of confirmation to her question. None of them seem to be lying, but Maki continues to watch each of them carefully. </p><p>Although, she changes her expression to be calmer and less intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>???/Muscular boy: "But where are all of we? What happened to us? Why are there 14 of us here?"</p><p> </p><p>???/Girl in Wheelchair: "Yeah, some people kidnapped all of us? Who the heck are they? They took me and my older sister and shoved us into a car? Nobody even tried to help us!"</p><p> </p><p>???/Girl with green skirt: "It's going to be okay everyone. Freaking out won't solve this, none of us are hurt yet so that's a good sign."</p><p> </p><p>???: "Puhuhuhuhu, that's right. I'm sure you guys all have lots of questions, but first I need to go finish preparations. You guys aren't supposed to be awake yet, so I'm going to have to fix that."</p><p> </p><p>From the air vents, a white fog leaks out.</p><p> </p><p>???: What is that, that gas smells awful?!"</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "Everyone get down, I don't want any of you to pass out and hurt yourselves!"</p><p> </p><p>???: "The exit is locked! I don't think we can get out of here!"</p><p> </p><p>One by one, the gas starts knocking everyone out, I try to stay awake, but I also succumb, and I feel myself slip away.</p><p> </p><p>My last thought is just this: <br/>It's happening again.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Somewhere Else in the World: </p><p> </p><p>???: What is this, why is she there?!</p><p> </p><p>???: This was already decided by us, and besides she is not the same person. What I want to know is who botched the awakening of the cast?!</p><p> </p><p>???: We are trying to figure that out now. But don't worry, the issue has been remedied.</p><p> </p><p>???: Good, this game is important, if the legitimacy of the game is called into question everything will have been pointless. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>???: ....Are you ok? </p><p> </p><p>???: I'm fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Changed World But the Same Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi's? POV: </p><p> </p><p>I wake up again, and find myself in the same classroom from earlier. But this time I am not alone.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "So do you want to tell me what is going on here, or do you just want me to kill you?" </p><p> </p><p>I startle, realizing I am alone in the same room as the Ultimate Assassin.</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi?: "Okay, so you have no reason to believe me but I am not responsible for this! I literally have no idea how or why this is happening. I don't even know how I am alive!"</p><p> </p><p>Maki glares at me, but she decides to turn her back towards me.</p><p> </p><p>Maki:</p><p>"You're right, I have no reason to trust you. In fact, I really don't care if you live or die. However, killing you right now would only cause problems for me later. Besides, my responsibility is too the other people here, not to you."</p><p> </p><p>"However, if I feel that you are a threat to the other people here or become an obstacle for me and my objective, I will find a way to get you killed. So don't be stupid enough to think I won't be watching you."</p><p> </p><p>"And one last thing, if you really are the mastermind, I WILL HAPPILY THROW YOU OUT OF THE HIGHEST WINDOW I CAN FIND!"</p><p> </p><p>I shrink at her raging figure. Even during the last killing game, she rarely let herself get emotional. If my presence alone is enough to upset her so much, then I need to be careful around her.</p><p> </p><p>But why is she here? Is it this important to her to stop the next killing game? How is another killing game even happening?!</p><p> </p><p>Maki seems almost surprised by her outburst, and she goes to the door, obviously eager to get away from me.</p><p> </p><p>That went way to well. Why wouldn't she try to kill me? Does she actually believe me that I am not responsible for any of her pain? Whatever her reasoning, I can't just stay here. Wait, there is one other thing.</p><p> </p><p>Before Maki gets to the door, I ask her:</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi?: "How old are you, you look like a young adult!"</p><p> </p><p>Crap, I am basically asking to get stabbed here.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "...., and you still look like a teenager. Clearly I do not know everything about this killing game."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt killing you would get me any answers so for now, and I don't think I can make you talk anyway. So just stay out of my way."</p><p> </p><p>I have way too many questions, what the hell is this?</p><p> </p><p>Why does Maki look like she is 20?</p><p> </p><p>And why do I not? </p><p> </p><p>Maki has already left, but I decide to look around the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>I doubt that there is anything noteworthy here, but it couldn't hurt to look around. </p><p> </p><p>I look around the classroom, the windows have barbed wire and wooden boards around them, but there is still some room for light to get through.</p><p> </p><p>I guess if the inside of the school is still accurate to the previous design, then it would make sense they wouldn't completely close us off from the outside area.</p><p> </p><p>That must mean the dorms as well as the Trial Room are outside as well.</p><p> </p><p>I shudder.<br/>The Trial Room, the place where we had to figure out who had committed murder and watch their execution. Where I always pretended to cry but secretly smiled and lied just to see the misery of the group. I hate everything about this, but if we are all here it would be stupidly naive of me to think we won't end up there eventually.</p><p> </p><p>If I even make it there. For all I know I could be the first to get killed. Maybe the only reason I am here is so the outside world can see me corpse. Is that what they want? When my personality was overwritten, all I wanted was to see my killing game succeed. Since I failed, do Team Danganronpa and all the fans want me to die in a way they can all laugh about?</p><p> </p><p>Even if the monster Team Danganronpa created was just a lie, it really isn't a lie that I still did terrible things.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, what is the outside world like?</p><p> </p><p>!!!</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. I can't remember.</p><p> </p><p>So then who was I?</p><p> </p><p>WHO AM I?</p><p>STOP!<br/>I need to get it together. I literally am spiraling when nothing has even happened yet. </p><p>But so much has happened! I died and am back. Maki escaped but she is back. I can't remember anything about who I am or what the outside world is like! </p><p>All I even know is my vague feelings about the killing game.</p><p>Then I need to stick to that.</p><p> </p><p>I notice a familiar object on the front desk near the blackboard. </p><p> </p><p>A Mono-pad? A pick it up off of the desk, and it immediately boots up. </p><p> </p><p>The Monopad opens, and I see my picture along with a profile: </p><p> </p><p>#10. Tsumugi Shirogane- Ultimate Cosplayer</p><p> </p><p>Blood Type: A</p><p> </p><p>Likes: Cosplay, Creativity</p><p> </p><p>Dislikes: Horror, Sleeping</p><p> </p><p>Strengths: Creative, Intuitive </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Okay, nothing here is exactly the same as last time.</p><p> </p><p>I feel horrible for wanting some kind of confirmation I am not some psycho who loves death and despair as a kind of fetish, but Its reassuring to see that that is emphasized with my dislikes. But sleeping? There is also the issue of the new Strengths section. That wasn't there at all before. </p><p> </p><p>Whoever is behind this felt the new section was important. Not that it isn't.</p><p> </p><p>Now everyone will know everybody's strengths. But it's weird, I guess I can't say I hate cosplay. Just what Danganronpa turned that normal hobby into. </p><p> </p><p>I find the other profiles all blank. The only exception being Maki's. I definitely need to know anything about her, this is a matter of survival.</p><p> </p><p>#1. Maki Harukawa- Ultimate Assassin</p><p>Blood Type: A</p><p> </p><p>Likes: Hard Work, Morning Lake Shores, Stars, Volunteering</p><p> </p><p>Dislikes: The Past, Winter Lake Shores, Threats to Her Friends</p><p> </p><p>Strengths: Combat, Good at Deduction</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Well some of this is different, but this might be bad for her. People are definitely going to freak out when they see her Ultimate Assassin status. But I guess it could help that in her dislikes it says threats to friends.</p><p> </p><p>Actually no, because to her that's me. I definitely need to be careful around her.</p><p> </p><p>I look around one more time and decide that there is nothing else here. I go to the door and open it.</p><p> </p><p>I'm scared, bad things are going to happen to me here.</p><p> </p><p>But its time to find the people who are a part of this with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Person, New Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsumugi's? POV:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as I leave the classroom, I get tackled by a crazed girl. She has the same red and purple highlights I remember, but her outfit is much different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi?: "Agh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>???: "Sorry about that! You were just so pretty I had to say hi! I love your hair, and your glasses are so cute!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "Um, thanks? Don't worry about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>???: "Huh, you are pretty chill about it. I tried to mess with that red eyed girl and she looked like she wanted to throttle me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "Yeah that sounds like Maki, maybe don't try that again..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>???: "Duly noted, but where are we?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi? (Lying): "I'm not sure, are you an ultimate student?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully I didn't just bite a bullet or anything, but her clothing is way to eccentric to belong to the average person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>???: "Heh, guess that's kind of obvious right? My name is Mina Ayame! I am the Ultimate Graffiti Artist!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "So yeah, be all in awe of my prowess or whatever, I know I'm a total badass!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Student Information Updated!:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#2. Mina Ayame- Ultimate Graffiti Artist</p>
<p>Blood Type: O</p>
<p>Likes: Games, Self-Expression, Cute girls</p>
<p>Dislikes: Authority, Teamwork</p>
<p>Strengths: Perceptive, Creative</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina was decked out in a hoodie, the center of which had a cartoonish panda with big blue eyes. I also noticed the cans of spray paint around her waist, each of which was attached to her belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "What, does my outfit make me come off strong? Sorry about that, I'm just big about how others perceive me. As an artist I try to get public attention with my work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seems pretty cool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "No I really like your outfit! I bet you must be used to attention as an Ultimate right? And as a Graffiti Artist no less!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seems to be much different than before that gas attack, there is no way I am talking to the same person as before. I need to be careful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "Thanks! Are you an Ultimate too? You don't exactly look like one, sorry if this is insulting but your outfit looks kind of normal?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm actually surprised by that, how bland do I look exactly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "But whatever, looks aren't everything right? So what's your name blue-haired stranger?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shuffle awkwardly, what exactly do I say? I'm not even exactly sure who I am! I guess I'll just stay faithful to the Mono-pad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "...You can call me Tsumugi. I'm Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "That's so cool! That means you make outfits and dress up as characters from fiction right? What kind of stuff do you like to cosplay as?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stiffen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's not a ridiculous question. What do I like to cosplay as? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly I can't recall anything specific, but shouldn't I be able to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I try to dodge the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "Um, I try to focus on all different kinds of genres, so it's hard to think of anything specific. I've always found action shows to be pretty cool I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's total BS. I don't even know if I actually like action series...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "Cool, so you want to check out the rest of the school with me? This place is kind of scary but I see lots of opportunities for a Mina makeover."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is she talking about me or the school? Or both? I can't keep up with her, I can't even keep up with myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "Sure, we should stick together right? There must be other people here besides Maki."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina: "K! Follow me then!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She begins running through the halls, laughing happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "Wait! It's hard to run with a long skirt like this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I'm running. </p>
<p>How fast is she?</p>
<p>Apparently I suck at running and watching my surroundings, because a door opens in front of me and I slam right into it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsumugi: "Agh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Slam!* </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I really am stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My First Nightmare...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsumugi has passed out. She wakes up to a nightmare, and a face that haunts her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>???: I guess it's tough right? Being thrown into this again.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I open my eyes. </b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro Amami?: "Sorry if I scared you."</b>
</p>
<p><b>???: "</b>Huh?"</p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro?: "I guess this is weird for you. You were having some fun but somebody stopped that. Does that remind you about anything Tsumugi?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What is this? How is he here?! This can't be real!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro?: "Don't worry, I'm not really talking to you. I honestly just want to talk to the other you."</b>
</p>
<p>The other me? He wants to speak with her...</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Tsumugi?: "NO! She is dead! Please... just stay away from me!"</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Rantaro?: "..."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">...</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">...</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro?: "You really need to relax, the way you are, this will never stop. Never."</b>
</p>
<p>Tsumugi: "What? I don't understand what you are saying."</p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro: "Well that's how Danganronpa works, questions only get answered once you suffer enough to earn the answers."</b>
</p>
<p>I need to wake up, this isn't real! </p>
<p><b>Rantaro: "Seriously just stop it with all the drama. You were always pretty miserable before. I guess you haven't changed much."</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rantaro looks around, seemingly taking in the void around the two of us. </p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro: "This place is pretty empty. not much to look at huh? Take a seat, I want to talk."</b>
</p>
<p>Two chairs appear out of thin air, Rantaro twists one around, leaning forward along the back of the chair. His whole demeanor is unsettling. </p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro: "I can't really say anything else without spoiling anything for the audience, but I have some things to give you." </b>
</p>
<p>From one pocket Rantaro reveals my glasses, he stands up calmly, and then places them in my hand. In the brief moment his hand brushes against mine, I am struck with how cold and rough it feels. </p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro: "Here, that hit knocked these off of your face." </b>
</p>
<p>He reaches towards his other pocket, but hesitates. His arm then goes limp at his side. </p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro: "We'll wait on this. You aren't ready for it." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am barely processing this. <b>What is this? </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rantaro walks back towards the chair he had been seated in, but before sitting, he looks at the seat supposedly for me. With a blank expression, he kicks the leg of the chair. It falls to the ground violently. </p>
<p>He looks right at me... <b>He hates me.</b> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro: "...I like to think I am a pretty cool guy, but seeing you makes me honestly feel kind of pissed. So consider this a bit of revenge..." </b>
</p>
<p>Tsumugi: "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Everything goes red, I feel a searing pain in my head, the redness is swirling around me, enveloping me, smothering me. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tsumugi: "I can't breathe!"  </b>
</p>
<p>I black out. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Rantaro Amami?: "Well everyone, I hope I got your attention. Whatever you feel with this story, its just one of millions. People die every day, so don't think of her or anyone there as super important. They don't deserve it."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back to It...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>POV of Mina Ayame: </p><p>OKAY! So this is weird and obviously sketchy, but its time to figure out what is happening here. </p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi seemed nice enough, but I guess she couldn't keep up with me. That's fine, I'll just see her later. </p><p> </p><p>I stop for a minute, taking the time to check out the weird tablet from that classroom. After waking up it was just suspiciously in front of me. Time to focus Mina. </p><p> </p><p>I tap the screen of the tablet, and it boots up. Okay so apparently whoever kidnapped me has info on me, but that's not totally crazy with me being an ultimate. My "Student Profile"gives some info on me, but why the hell is my Blood type listed? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is sketchy as fuck. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Okay, if I don't have some normal human interaction right now I am going to scream!" </p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi was cool enough, but something seemed a bit... off? She seemed happy to meet me, but I would be lying if she fulfilled my expectations for another Ultimate Student. Not that the other girl is normal though. Hopefully I can steer clear of that assassin (Was Maki her name?). </p><p> </p><p>Although I do need to give Maki props, I never met an adult who was an assassin before, there is definitely a story there. But I guess I can't call her an adult exactly. </p><p> </p><p>She definitely had the death glare down, but I doubt she is more than a few years older than me.  </p><p> </p><p>I decide to keep exploring the building I'm in. Eerie is an understatement. But for a rundown place there are a lot of cameras and surveillance here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is everyone? Are there seriously only 3 of us here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pass by the girl's bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, a bathroom? The door is locked... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it this place is kind of remniscent of a school... a pretty shitty one at that. But why is there so much overgrowth of plants here when the doors and windows look completely new and pristine? And why are so many of the doors locked? I keep trying each door I come across, but none of them open for me. </p><p> </p><p>Again, sketchy. </p><p> </p><p>Even sketchier is the fact that there are monitors in each hallway. What are they for? More security? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">BINGBONGBING! : </span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Huh?"</p><p>The monitor in front of me makes a bell-like song, like its signaling a change of classes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: "Puhuhuhuhu... Would all students please do me a favor and meet in the gymnasium for the welcoming ceremony and introductions? I would hate to have to go rounding you all up myself. So yeah, HURRY UP!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What the hell? There is no way I am going to listen to some weird voice telling me what to do. But still, I am completely locked in here. Where am I supposed to go? I guess I have no choice but to obey. </p><p> </p><p>TO HELL WITH THAT, doing what that voice says could very well get me killed! </p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Fine then, but I am going to make sure to leave my mark in case I die here. No way am I just going to be put in the coffin without giving people something to look at." </p><p> </p><p>I shake one of my spray cans, and I get to work. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Back to It...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV of Mina Ayame: </p><p> </p><p>OKAY! So this is weird and obviously sketchy, but its time to figure out what is happening here. </p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi seemed nice enough, but I guess she couldn't keep up with me. That's fine, I'll just see her later. </p><p> </p><p>I stop for a minute, taking the time to check out the weird tablet from that classroom. After waking up it was just suspiciously in front of me.</p><p>Time to focus Mina. </p><p> </p><p>I tap the screen of the tablet, and it boots up. Okay so apparently whoever kidnapped me has info on me, but that's not totally crazy with me being an ultimate. My "Student Profile"gives some info on me, but why the hell is my Blood type listed? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is sketchy as fuck. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Okay, if I don't have some normal human interaction right now I am going to scream!" </p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi was cool enough, but something seemed a bit... off? She seemed happy to meet me, but I would be lying if she fulfilled my expectations for another Ultimate Student. Not that the other girl is normal though. Hopefully I can steer clear of that assassin (Was Maki her name?). </p><p> </p><p>Although I do need to give Maki props, I never met an adult who was an assassin before, there is definitely a story there. But I guess I can't call her an adult exactly. </p><p> </p><p>She definitely had the death glare down, but I doubt she is more than a few years older than me.  </p><p> </p><p>I decide to keep exploring the building I'm in. Eerie is an understatement. But for a rundown place there are a lot of cameras and surveillance here. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is everyone? Are there seriously only 3 of us here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pass by the girl's bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, a bathroom? The door is locked... </em>
</p><p>Come to think of it this place is kind of remniscent of a school... a pretty shitty one at that. But why is there so much overgrowth of plants here when the doors and windows look completely new and pristine? And why are so many of the doors locked? I keep trying each door I come across, but none of them open for me. </p><p>Again, sketchy. </p><p> </p><p>Even sketchier is the fact that there are monitors in each hallway. What are they for? More security? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b> <span class="u">BINGBONGBING! : </span> </b> </em>
</p><p>Mina: "Huh?"</p><p>The monitor in front of me makes a bell-like song, like its signaling a change of classes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>???: "Puhuhuhuhu... Would all students please do me a favor and meet in the gymnasium for the welcoming ceremony and introductions? I would hate to have to go rounding you all up myself. So yeah, HURRY UP!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>What the hell? There is no way I am going to listen to some weird voice telling me what to do. But still, I am completely locked in here. Where am I supposed to go? I guess I have no choice but to obey. </p><p> </p><p>TO HELL WITH THAT, doing what that voice says could very well get me killed! </p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Fine then, but I am going to make sure to leave my mark in case I die here. No way am I just going to be put in the coffin without giving people something to look at." </p><p> </p><p>I shake one of my spray cans, and I get to work. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Assassin Outed:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>POV of Maki Harukawa:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, this is strange. This is not playing out at all like last time. Why the hell is Tsumugi here? And why have I only found on of the new Ultimates so far?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I pass each door and hallway, I am reminded by the events that transpired at the Ultimate Academy prior to my escape. The people I met, the places I saw, and the chaos I survived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So much was lost here, and it is going to happen again... </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>BINGBONGBING!:</em>
</p><p>
  <b>???: "Puhuhuhuhu... Would all students please do me a favor and meet in the gymnasium for the welcoming ceremony and introductions? I would hate to have to go rounding you all up myself. So yeah, HURRY UP!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>This is bad. Everything is going their way. I guess for now I'll just have to play along. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina's POV:</p><p> </p><p>Well okay then. This is clearly something bad.</p><p> </p><p>I had used the map on the tablet to lead me to the gymnasium.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow, this place really feels like a labyrinth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole atmosphere of the school feels empty and oppressive. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The doors to the gym are huge, with a handle almost like an old-timey door knocker. I briefly struggle to open the door, but it is surprisingly easy to move despite its size.</p><p>...</p><p>...<br/><br/><br/></p><p>??? (Boy with Tye-Dye shirt): Wow she looks so pretty! Hi there!</p><p> </p><p>??? (Girl with Camera): Okay well that makes 12 of us.</p><p> </p><p>??? (Girl w/Wheelchair): So then how many people are here sis?</p><p> </p><p>??? (Girl w/Tattoos): I don't know, lets just be careful. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Mina: "Um, well hi. I guess we are all here for the same reason?"</p><p> </p><p>A girl in a suit walks up to me, her blue eyes startling me with their intensity.</p><p> </p><p>???(Woman in Suit): "Hello there, are you an Ultimate Student as well? Most of us here are."</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Um yeah! Wait so some people here aren't Ultimates?"</p><p> </p><p>A girl in a plain black skirt joins in on our conversation, compared to the rest of us she looks the least eccentric, although she definitely is beautiful with her blond hair!</p><p> </p><p>??? (Blond girl): "Yeah that would be me, I actually don't have an Ultimate Talent. I promise I'm still cool though!"</p><p> </p><p>??? (Woman in Suit): "You don't seem too suspicious, although the fact that you are talentless is strange. Why kidnap one talentless person and throw them into a group of 12 Ultimates, are you wealthy or have some status perhaps?" </p><p> </p><p>???(Blond girl): "Actually no, but-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The entrance bursts open, most of us startle one way or another, but a few maintain their composure.</p><p> </p><p>The red-eyes woman (Maki?) from earlier walks in, she seems angry, but also very determined.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "Are you all alright? Is anyone hurt?"</p><p>Almost as soon as she says that, the entrance opens again, although much less forcefully. Tsumugi walks in, with a very pale expression on her face. She honestly looks like she is going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Hey Tsumugi, you good? You honestly look kind of terrified, not that I blame you."</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: "..., I'm fine, I just got hit really hard by a door."</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Woah! Are you good? You actually have a nasty mark on your forehead!"</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "Did you somehow run into a door? Why would you do that?"</p><p>Normally when someone asks somebody how they were hurt, they would say that with concern. But Maki was looking at Tsumugi with... <b>contempt</b>?</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi shudders at Maki's glare, and looks away.</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Hey do you have a problem? Tsumugi is hurt!'</p><p>Maki seems genuinely surprised by my reaction, as if she wasn't expecting anyone to call her out.</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "Of course not, I just don't see how she could walk into an open door when as far as I know, most of the doors here are locked and cannot be opened."</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Um so what? Do you think she somehow hurt herself on purpose?"</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "..., I'm sorry for causing so much of a problem, but you shouldn't be so blindly trusting of people you just met. I believe that we are in a dangerous situation after all."</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "What, are your <b>assassin</b> senses tingling or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Maki turns pale for a second, and looks around at the other people gathered in the room.</p><p> </p><p>???(Woman in Suit): "An assassin? Well that is definitely interesting, perhaps you have us all here for your own purposes..."</p><p> </p><p>??? (Blond girl): Okay guys, we shouldn't jump the gun here, let's not make our situation worse okay?"</p><p> </p><p>??? (Man w/Sunglasses): "Okay everybody calm down. Listen girls lets all stay calm, attacking each other won't help anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "I am concerned with the voice that summoned us here, clearly whoever kidnapped us has plans. They said they wanted us to introduce ourselves?"</p><p> </p><p>??? (Girl in Wheelchair): "Well I'm not sure if you are all trustworthy but I suppose there is no harm in introductions."</p><p> </p><p>??? (Angry Boy in Tank Top): "Seriously! Are we actually going to waste time on introductions when we should be focused on getting out of here?"</p><p> </p><p>??? (Woman in Suit): "Well I believe introductions would be for the best, it couldn't hurt to get to know each other and our talents. Minus blondie over there that is."</p><p> </p><p>??? (Man w/Sunglasses): "Okay, so who wants to start? Knowing our talents is probably the best bet of escaping this place together."</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: "..., I geuss I'll start. My name is....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Hi! I am..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>POV of Mina: <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Tsumugi still seems off, but she introduces herself:</p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: "Hi everyone... my name is Tsumugi Shirogane, I am the Ultimate Cosplayer."</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>??? (Girl w/Camera): "No way! You and I should definitely sit down together sometime, I'd love to learn about how you make your outfits!"</p><p> </p><p>Mina: "Well Tsumugi and Maki already know who I am, but my name is Mina Ayame, I'm the Ultimate Graffiti Artist." </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sunglasses Guy: "I see, I don't mean to stereotype but you do seem like the rebellious type."</p><p> </p><p>Girl in Wheelchair: "That's so cool! Public art is really amazing, I love how it can be used to send a message."</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "Well I suppose you are all already aware of my talent, but my name is Maki Harukawa. And yes I am the Ultimate Assassin." </p><p>        </p><p><br/>Girl in Tattoos: "I still can't get over that. The Academy seriously wants to train an Ultimate Assassin? I'm sure you have skills... at killing people I guess... but what would a school hope to gain from someone with your talent?"</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "I'm sorry, I won't divulge to much info onto the nature of my talent, it is considered confidential information."</p><p> </p><p>Sunglasses Guy: "Well it's honestly not too strange, my talent is certainly one some people would consider questionable. I guess this can be rude but am I wrong in assuming that you are older than most of us? The only person who seems to be close to your age is that woman in the suit."</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "You are correct, I am 20 years old, I have already graduated from the Academy but I am not sure why I was taken here instead of the countless other ex-Ultimates from around the country." <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Suddenly a boy jumps in front of Maki with a goofy grin on his face, he has various stickers and clips attached to his jacket, as well as several colorful...flowers? <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Boy with Smiley Face Stickers: "Ohmygod lets all just relax, cheer up everyone! I am the Ultimate Comedian, Yoshito Imai!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Student Information Updated!:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#13. Yoshito Imai- Ultimate Comedian</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blood Type: O</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Likes: Pranks, Spiders</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dislikes: Bees, Sugar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Strengths: Relaxed, Strong</b>
</p><p>        </p><p><br/><br/>Girl w/Tattoos: "Really? How funny are you exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>Yoshito: "Well I can be very punny!"</p><p>Yoshito looks around at everyone, nobody laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Woman in Suit: "Well I guess he is just an idiot..."</p><p>The woman in the suit makes a flourishing motion as she introduces herself, she seems rather showy.</p><p>???: "Anyway, my name is Kiyomi Ozaki. I am the Ultimate Lawyer, so if you mess with me I promise I will destroy you!"</p><p>
  <em>Charming...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Student Information Updated!:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>#14. Kiyomi Ozaki- Ultimate Lawyer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood Type: A</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Likes: Reading, Intelligence</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dislikes: Obstacles</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Strengths: Competitive, Intimidating</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>From her general demeanor, I could see why she was known as intimidating, something tells me this woman is a born winner.</p><p>Kiyomi looks around the room with her cold blue eyes, taking in all of the faces around her.</p><p>Kiyomi: "Honestly, I would say its nice to meet you but I am not sure if I could, we are in a strange situation after all. "</p><p> </p><p>Sunglasses Guy: "Well hey nobody blames you for that, I guess I can introduce myself next. I'll give you one of my aliases. It's Jay, I am known as the Ultimate Bounty Hunter."</p><p>
  <b>Student Information Updated!:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#11. Name: [</b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Redacted</span>
  </b>
  <b>]- Classified</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Alias: Jay- Ultimate Bounty Hunter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood Type: A</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Likes: Nicknames, Codenames, Justice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dislikes: Detective Novels</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Skills: [</b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Redacted</span>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Redacted]: </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">XXX</span>
  </b>
</p><p>        </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Woah! A bounty hunter huh? That means at least two of the people here have talents involving some level of real danger.</em>
</p><p>Maybe their skills can help us figure out our situation?</p><p> </p><p>"Jay", as he called himself, was dressed in a bright pink shirt and black pants. He also had a mask on his backside that somewhat resembled a fox.</p><p>Do bounty hunters usually keep masks on their person? And why keep it on your back?</p><p> </p><p>Yoshito; "Well nice to meet you! Its pretty funny how we have two people who work with the law and one who works against it!"</p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to start a fight? Or is he really that clueless?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boy w/Tank top: "Okay look, I can't pretend I trust anyone here, but I want you guys to feel like you can trust me. I'm Akihiro Takai, the Ultimate Firefighter. I'll do my best to get everyone through this!"</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Student Information Updated!: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>#3. Akihiro Takai- Ultimate Firefighter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood Type: B</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Likes: Heroes, Rain, Rainbows, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dislikes: Infighting, Recklessness</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Strengths: Decisive, Risk-taker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Interesting, he seems nice enough, based on his intense face I'm gonna guess he is one of the more uneasy people here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akihiro: "As a firefighter, I like to think I'm pretty good in a crisis, but I have to admit I really have no idea what kind of situation we are in."</p><p> </p><p>Boy w/Tye-Dye Shirt and Pants: "Hey no worries, it's pretty relieving to know we have someone who's a firefighter here. Although I really hope that we could contact the police..." </p><p> </p><p>Girl w/Blue Dress: "Yeah I've been thinking about that. I'm not the only person who's noticed their phone missing right? How exactly are we going to get help? </p><p> </p><p>Girl w/Tattoos: "This is definitely bad, I'm most concerned about the voice that asked us all here, I get we all came to the gym because we didn't want to anger our captors, but are we not going to talk about that?"</p><p> </p><p>Kiyomi: "Talk about what, how it's obviously a problem? How about we stay on task with introductions? I think that our captors will reveal themselves when they want to." </p><p> </p><p>Tsumugi: "..."</p><p> </p><p>Maki: "Anyway, how about we keep up introductions?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>